Between a Rube And a Hard Place
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Previously titles "Forget Me Not." After "Forget Me Not" Rube and Mason have a chat. Sumary sucks but I like the story. A bit of language, but it's Dead Like Me so why not?


**He's dead! Ray's dead. Ok, so I love Eric Mcormack as Will Truman, but not so much as Ray. I don't think I've ever liked a man named Ray, not even my uncle really. Oh well, on with the story. This is after "Forget Me Not" that's why I'm using the name. Just a little bit of fun. Enjoy.**

Mason walked into Der Waffle House and looked around. Daisy sat in their usual booth.

He walked over and slid in across from her.

"We didn't do anything." She told him quietly.

"Course not. So what do we say?"

"I broke up with Ray."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Mason."

"I'm not really good at remembering stuff Daisy."

"All you need to remember is that I broke up with Ray. Alone." She started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Mason looked panicked at being left alone.

"To powder my nose." She replied. "Don't be so clingy, it's unattractive."

She walked away and he sat there, drumming his fingers on the table

Roxy arrived and moments later Rube was there, wanting to switch tables.

Then he asked where Daisy was.

"I don't know. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know everything everyone does?" he asked, defensively.

"What did you do? " Rube studied him.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." After a moment he added. "I went bowling."

"Don't fuck with me Mason. What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ruby."

"What did Daisy do this weekend?"

"I don't have a fucking clue."

"Morning everyone." George arrived and Daisy returned.

"Here you go." Rube handed out the post it's and stood up.

"Mason, come with me." He walked away and Mason looked down at the table.

"It's purple."

"It's pretty." Daisy added.

"Why the fuck do I get a purple post it?"

"Ask Rube. You'd better hurry up to." Roxy reminded him, motioning to the door where Rube stood waiting.

"Oh shit." Mason stood up and walked away.

"So what happened to Ray?" George asked. Mason continued walking, not wanting to hear Daisy's answer.

"Now tell me Mason. What did you do?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, because I haven't got the slightest bloody idea what you're talking about."

"Ray."

"Ray who?"

"Daisy's boyfriend. Where is he?"

"Nevada?" Mason guessed. He was trying to stay calm, but he wasn't generally a calm person so it was pretty difficult.

"I'm not kidding Mason. I know it was you."

"What was me Rube? What did I do?"

"He's dead. Would you like to tell me what you know about that?"

"I'd love to. Unfortunately I don't know anything as you so frequently like to point out."

Mason tried to leave, but Rube had walked him out into an alley.

He was starting to panic again.

"What did you do Mason?" he looked from side to side. The only direction he could go in was backwards.

"Did you kill Ray?"

"N-no… I I-"

"You killed Ray didn't you?" Rube pushed him against the cool brick and held him in place.

"You need to answer me. And try the truth this time."

"Alright, alright it was me ok? I did it. He was hurting Daisy and she was scared and I was scared and I just wanted to protect her " he continued to rant like that for a minute or so and then fell silent.

"There was no post it. It wasn't his time."

"Didn't you hear the part about Daisy?"

"What happened?"

"He had her against the wall and I hit him on the head four times. This thing came out of him. It was like a big graveling. It ran away and I buried Ray in the back yard. That's it." Rube let him go and took a step back.

"That's it?"

"Yep that's all that happened."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Rube asked, throwing an arm around Mason's shoulders.

"I just wanted to protect her. He was hurting her."

Rube nodded and lead the way back to the street.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mason wanted to know.

"Sure."

"I have a purple post it."

"That's not a question."

"Why do I have a fucking purple post it?"

"They were out of yellow."

**Ok, I tried to include some of the dialogue from the show. Not sure how well that worked. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
